ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Danny Torrance
| lbl1 = Abilities | data1 = Psychic powers | franchise = | last = | based_on = }} Daniel Anthony Torrance, better known as Danny Torrance, is a fictional character that first appears in the 1977 novel The Shining by Stephen King as a child with psychic powers called "the shining". His parents are father Jack Torrance and mother Wendy Torrance. The character also appears in the 1980 film adaptation The Shining and was played by Danny Lloyd. The character also appears in the 1997 TV miniseries The Shining and was played by Courtland Mead. In 2013, Stephen King released the novel Doctor Sleep, a sequel to the 1977 novel that features an adult Danny Torrance as the protagonist. Warner Bros. Pictures produced a film adaptation of the novel with actor Ewan McGregor playing the adult Danny Torrance and Roger Dale Floyd as young Danny Torrance. The film was released in November 2019. List of fictional appearances Novels *''The Shining'' (1977) – written by Stephen King *''Doctor Sleep'' (2013) – written by Stephen King Films *''The Shining'' (1980) – portrayed by Danny Lloyd *''Doctor Sleep'' (2019) – portrayed by Ewan McGregor (adult); Roger Dale Floyd (young) Other *''The Shining'' (1997) – miniseries, portrayed by Courtland Mead (child); Wil Horneff (older) *''The Shining'' (2016) – opera, portrayed by Alejandro Vega Characterization ''The Shining'' Danny Torrance in The Shining is one of several child characters in Stephen King's early fiction who deal with parental abandonment or the fear of it; other characters include Carrie White in Carrie and Charlene "Charlie" McGee in Firestarter. Heidi Strengell, in Dissecting Stephen King, says, "In King's view children, like Danny Torrance, are able to deal with fantasy and terror on their own terms better than adults because of the size of their imaginative capacity and their unique position in life." The reference guide Characters in 20th-Century Literature wrote, "Some critics complain that Danny displays an improbable maturity for a child his age." Author Dale Bailey, writing about haunted houses, said King's writing of Danny, a psychic in a haunted setting, borrowed the link made by Shirley Jackson and Richard Matheson in their works. Bailey perceives Danny as having ambivalence toward his father, being devoted but also learning psychically how emotionally disturbed his father is. The author said there was evidence of parallels between Danny and his father, "Danny, like Jack himself, may someday fall into behavioral patterns of the father he both loves and fears." In the novel The Shining, Danny shares his power of "the shining" with several strangers, where in the film adaptation, he is secretive about it, even when sharing with Dick Hallorann. In the novel, Danny has an extraordinary intelligence, a large vocabulary, is attached to his father and is able to foresee all of Hotel Overlook's horrors. In contrast, in the film, he is portrayed as an ordinary boy with only the extraordinary power and has visions that change with events that happen at the hotel. Academic Greg Jenkins says the primary reason for Danny being less talkative was the difficulty for a child actor to memorize lines, but he said the minimal dialogue also created more suspense. Danny has an "imaginary friend" Tony that warns him of danger and has been portrayed in different ways. The Dissolve said King's novel suggests Tony as "a part of Danny, a piece of future adult potential made manifest". In Kubrick's film, Tony is only shown as imaginary, "his own crooked finger in an eerie, croaking voice". The TV miniseries, also by King, has Tony as a "glowing, flying, transparent teenager", later revealed to be a future version of himself. Bailey said of the incarnation of Tony in the original novel was "a projection of Danny's mind, giving voice to anxieties which otherwise transcend his understanding", citing as evidence the interlinking of the male Torrances' names: grandfather Mark Anthony Torrance, John Daniel "Jack" Torrance, and Daniel Anthony Torrance. ''Doctor Sleep'' Stephen King said he had been asked what happened to Danny Torrance after the events of The Shining, and he decided to write its sequel Doctor Sleep, which portrays Danny as an adult. In the novel, Danny is depicted as an alcoholic drifter who is haunted by the memory of his father. The Guardian said of the portrayal of Danny, "It... captures the reality of a recovering alcoholic, a state with which King is intimately familiar." King said he wanted to depict Danny as avoiding being like his parents and trying to escape his roots. While trying to find a life after the death of his mother, Danny is contacted by Abra, a girl who possesses a 'Shine' similar to his own, who reveals that she is being hunted by a group of people who essentially 'feed' on the Shine of others (the novel reveals that Abra is Dan's niece after his father's past affair resulted in the birth of Abra's mother, but this relationship is not part of the film). Initially reluctant to get involved, Dan eventually agrees to assist Abra against the group, Abra using her shine to draw the hunters into a trap so that Dan and a friend of his can finish them off with rifles, leaving only the group's mysterious leader, 'Rose the Hat'. Dan and Abra lure Rose back to the Overlook Hotel (the park where the hotel had once been in the novel and the abandoned hotel itself in the film), where Dan tricks Rose into unleashing the ghosts of the Overlook that he has kept trapped in his subconscious ever since his father's death (the film also sees Dan sacrifice himself to destroy the hotel). References Further reading * * Category:The Shining (franchise) characters Category:Horror film characters Category:Child characters in film Category:Child characters in literature Category:Male characters in literature Category:Stephen King characters Category:Fictional telepaths Category:Fictional alcoholics Category:Fictional child abuse victims Category:Fictional characters from Vermont Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1977